Recipe for Murder
Recipe for Murder is the eleventh episode in season three of . Synopsis Grissom, Catherine and Nick investigate when the chef of a fancy restaurant ends up in a meat grinder. They soon discover a lot more went on in the kitchen than cooking. Meanwhile, Warrick and Sara find out that the apparent suicide of a young woman who suffered from bipolar disorder is actually a murder. Plot Vic: Petrov Samsko Manny Saldano, a shop foreman of Meteor for 11 years, started operating the meat grinder. When he observed someting unusual he saw a human arm. Catherine Willows initially claimed the murder was mobbish, but crime mobs have been gone since the 80's. While the rest of the body had already been ground, Grissom tried to lift the last intact arm off the grinder, thinking it was an unfinished job as the forearm bone (Ulna), being one of the strongest bones in a human body, got stuck. Willows began dismantling the meat grinder to isolate its parts. Grissom found an earplug which can be rich with DNA. Al Robbins said that the body has already been dead before the arm was hacked off. Grissom saw some scarring on the vic's palm which could be an occupaitonal hazzard. He also collected some traces from fingernails. As the prints have already been degraded by decomposition, Grissom applied Lansburry Ridge Builder to make the prints apparent again for lifting and tracing. The lifted print belonged to Petrov Samsko, who had non-gaming sherriff's permit, also was a head chef of DeBreff Restaurant, a 5 star restaurant. Grissom realized that a chef could get his palm burned at work. Willows and Grissom visited DeBreff restaurant to talk to Les Dutton, the restaurant manager. Willows told Dutton that she found traces of aspic and olive oil from vic's fingernails which means he went from the kitchen to the meat grinder without showering. Grissom found a waitress' uniform in the kitchen's laundry bin with blood spatter on it. Dutton said its common for chefs to get cut. But Grissom is unconvinced how a waitress could get a blood spatter on the back of her uniform. While Grissom and Willows are standing by the dining area, he found a V pattern on the left side, concealed behind a glass vase. When he asked Mr. Dutton what happened, Dutton said a waiter placed a candle too close to the wall. Now at the kitchen, Grissom asked Stephanie, a waitress, Ross Halpo, a sous chef, and Lola Creighton, a saucier why they had blood spatter the night Petrov died. Halpo said it was his blood, a macho ritual. When he got accidentally cut by Petrov's knife, he dispersed his blood spatter to Stephanie and Lola. Stokes found a trace of a seminal fluid on a table. Willows found cocaine by using a vacuum cleaner on a counter. Grissom found blood (or presence of it using Luminol) on the drain, and he opened it up to find a blood clot with sand. He asked for the staff's knives, mainly Halpo's. Grissom found a guridon used for table side cooking. This confirmed the lie Dutton told Grissom that the V mark was cause by a candle. In Sept 26, 2002, a male Italian model, Mr. Danny Pasqualle, suffered 3rd degree burns on his face after he made a special request to Chef Samsko, a Cafe Diablo. He never filed a complaint. Danny Pasqualle, while being interrogated by Grissom and Brass, was found to have a patterned abrasion from the bite mark which confirms an altercation after his burning incident. Willows and Greg are still examining knives and didnt find human blood on them. But Willows found a red trace on top of one of the knives. Greg confirmed the bacteria of Mr. Pasqualle's arm was a match to the ones in chef Petrov's mouth. Pasqualle denied the murder to Grissom. After interrrogation, Brass told Grissom that the earplug he found at the crime scene had a hit in CODIS. It belonged to Harlod Haskins, who is a delivery man from Meteor Meat, delivering meat to DeBreff's restaurant. Brass interrogated Haskins. Haskins was told by Ross to grind a body as his payback to Ross for owing him coke worth $3000. As part of Military Code, still nobody from the kitchen staff testified. Meanwhile, Grissom found wool in the kitchen. Greg gave results on the red trace found on one of the knives. It was nail polish. Catherine had all female restaurant staff lined up for nail polish. The receptionist had red nail polish. The wool that Grissom found was worsted, light, weave mostly for season spanners. It is used for high end suits. Plus, it had vic's blood on it. Chef wears black and white checks shirt. So someone burned a bloody, high end suit in the kitchen. Willows presented the evidence. Her nail poliched matched to the knife which probably got transferred during the stabbing. Grissom was testing one of the knives. It was making a rattling sound when shaken. Upon twisting to open the handle, he found sand, which Willows said "for balance and precision", and she also found same sand from the drain. Grissom presented to Ross his own kitchen knife, confirming Ross used it not for killing but for filleting Samsko, causing the sand to fall into the drain. However he didnt do it alone. Ross was assisted by Dutton. After the cleanup, Dutton burned his suit, leaving some wool fabric at the exhaust, which was found by Grissom. The receptionist finally admitted for stabbing Samsko. He has been playing around with waitresses, patrons, and fellow chef. As part of Military Code "protect the kitchen", Ross and Dutton helped dumped Samsko. Vic: Linda Damen, F, 23 Found dead by her father who stopped by with dinner. TOD by Coroner is 7:20PM. Linda had a cut on her left wrist. Sidle found a blood stainded razor on the bed. Accoridng to her, it is atypical for a teenage girl to commit suicide on a bed. Girls usually committ suicide while in a tub for easier cleaning by ones who would get left behind. As a razor is commonly used by male, Sidle asked if she was living with a man. It was confirmed she's dating Brody Jones. Sidle found a white shirt in the girl's closet with a stain which is cold to the touch, while Warrick became more suspicious when he saw bloddy footprints. Warrick began checking footprints of the father, it was no match to the ones he first found in the bedroom. Vic's dad said Brody Jones works in a casino, who is also a gambler and used to bring Linda with him whenever he plays, but it affected Linda's health. Linda's mom said she was getting better despite having a rough after college. Robbins confirmed her cut on her left wrist was consistent with self-suicide because she's right handed. Sidle saw no hesitation marks. Robbins said it was one swift motion, compared to others who stutter cut performing initial cuts to get courage. But Sidle said its inconsistent because the body was moved two feet from where she bled out. Tox did not find anything. Sidle saw some glass fragments on the vic's hair which Robbins already collected some for tracing. Sidle found no broken glass from the apartment though. The fragment has round edges and tinted and probably polarized for safety. Hodges confirmed to Sidle that the glass fragment was polarized. UV quotient is very high. That glass was from a car windshield of a 2002 model. Sidle and Warrick checked out one of the parked cars, which windshield has just been recently replaced, Linda's neighbor called them out. She said Linda manifested disturbing behaviors by breaking mailboxes, throwing a furniture onto the pool, lastly, Linda deliberately broke her neighbor's windshield, thinking that the tenant was talking about her on the celphone. Hence Linda was called by the tenant, "The Whack Job in 325". Her parents gave Sidle a picture of Lind aand Brody. When Sidle asked if they witnessed Linda having violent tempers, her parents said Linda was diagnosed with Bipolar disorder and was prescribed lithium when she was in junior college. Without lithium, it made Linda unstable. Warrick and Sidle found Brody at a casino playing a slot machine. His shirt contained blood. His shoeprint matched on the bloody shoeprints found at Linda's bedroom. His blood on the shirt also matched to Linda's blood. Brody narrated he went to Linda's place to borrow some money. But he already found her lifeless and he tried to revive her, causing him to move her body and receive her blood on his shoes and shirt. He said both of them stopped taking Lithium treatment. Warrick received the tox report from Robbins. It was confirmed there's not lithium in her blood but she ingested 200 mg Valium one hour before her death. But Sidle said no one would hesitate to ingest Valium when faced with someone with a razor. Valium was not part of Linda's prescription upon checking Linda's pharmacy by CSI team. But her mother, Jane, was prescribed with 25 mg as needed. Jane denied drugging Linda to subdue her, prior to cutting her wrist. Suddenly, Greg called Sidle about the stain found in the blouse was tears, which belonged to a male -Linda's father. Mr. John Damen, said the only way to get an adult committed to psychological help was if they hurt themselves. Linda's not taking her medication anymore and doing erratic behavior to others. So he tried to set things up making Linda attempt suicide. But things got out of hand when Brody, her boyfriend arrived. So John hid in the closet. Linda was already dead. Cast Main Cast *William Petersen as Gil Grissom *Marg Helgenberger as Catherine Willows *Gary Dourdan as Warrick Brown *George Eads as Nick Stokes *Jorja Fox as Sara Sidle *Eric Szmanda as Greg Sanders *Robert David Hall as Dr. Al Robbins *Paul Guilfoyle as Jim Brass Guest Cast *Christopher Wiehl as Hank Peddigrew *Wallace Langham as David Hodges *Daniel Hagen as John Damon *Marita Geraghty as Jane Damon *Robert Mailhouse as Les Dutton *Kimberly Huie as Lola Creighton *Darren Pettie as Ross Halpo *Chad Lindberg as Brody Jones *Perrey Reeves as Linda's Neighbor *Cameron Mathison as Danny Pasqualle *Lori Rom as The Hostess *Scott MacDonald as Harold Haskins *Larry Clarke as Detective Sulik *Pat Asanti as Harlan *Dar Dixon as Chef Petrov Samsko *Iva Hasperger as Linda Damon Major Events *This episode marks the first appearance of Wallace Langham as Lab Tech David Hodges. Featured Music *'Awaiting An Accident' by Lali Puna. Trivia *This episode takes several cues from 's autobiography , such as the flicking of blood around the kitchen after cutting oneself and the phrase "don't touch my knife, don't touch my johnson." The notion of someone being murdered in the kitchen and a chef butchering the corpse for disposal had previously been featured in Bourdain's first novel "Bone in the Throat." *Actress Marg Helgenburger worked at a North Dakota slaughterhouse to pay for college. Flaherty, M. & Marrinan, C. (2004). CSI: Crime scene investigation companion. New York, NY: Pocket Books. References See Also Category:CSI: Crime Scene Investigation Season 3 Episodes